you got me so wild
by treesofstarlight
Summary: beca x kommissar oneshot. "You need to work on your composure around me, little maus."


Beca hated parties.

She always prided herself on actively avoiding anything that would put her already awkward self in any sort of an uncomfortable situation. It was for the best, she thought. Otherwise she became a clammy, stuttering mess and somehow managed to embarrass both herself and everyone in her immediate vicinity.

But they had just won worlds (God, _worlds_ ) and the afterparty was being hosted at some elaborate mansion that felt far too expensive for a myriad of twenty-somethings to be drinking in. It's not that she wasn't enjoying it, though; the truth was that she was just distracted. Das Sound Machine seemed to be taking their second place delegation in stride, pounding back shots and losing their rigid nature along with the rest of the a cappella groups, but she didn't care about Pieter or the other members she didn't bother to learn the names of; she cared about her. The girl who, for some reason, she couldn't formulate any coherent thoughts around. The feelings she held for her were not romantic, sure, but they surely weren't platonic either. They were the type she had never felt for a woman. Hell, the type that she barely felt for Jesse anymore.

Albeit the incredibly distracting attractive pull that drew her toward Kommissar, Beca allowed herself to enjoy a few shots of tequila, eventually becoming tipsy enough to join her friends on the dance floor. Some sort of alternative techno beat was vibrating through the speakers, and Ashley and Jessica were the only people within eyesight in the crowd. She assumed the other Bellas had made their way into the group of people outside playing strip poker. Still, she swayed herself along to the music, raising her arms above her head when she felt a pair of hands slide around her hips from behind her. Black nail polish, a distinct and familiar scent of cherry blossoms and— yes, of course, cinnamon. Kommissar pressed herself against Beca, obscuring the smaller girl's frame with her much taller one.

"I never congratulated you on winning," her German accent lilted, lips just brushing enough against Beca's ear to make her feel like her heart had stopped beating. Seeming far more relaxed than usual, she assumed that the more intimidating girl had already had quite a bit to drink. "You impressed me."

"We're, uh— we're pretty impressive." Was all she managed to stammer out. Cringing inwardly at her inability to respond with her usual wit, she felt Kommissar's grip tighten, hips digging slightly into her own as she held her against her own body.

They swayed in silence for a few moments, Beca trying desperately to regain the sense of calm stolen from her as she, against her better judgment, slid her hands over the blonde's in an attempt to keep her exactly where she was.

"Do I still make you nervous?" Kommissar purred. All Beca could do was close her eyes momentarily.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The German stepped into Beca's view. She was clad in leather pants and a short black shirt that exposed her toned abdomen, her hair in a half updo- _God, she's sexy,_ Beca thought against her will. Her hands circled Beca's back as they continued swaying to the rhythm. The pair were so close they were practically sharing air. "Really? Because I seem to recall you getting a bit flustered every time we've spoken."

"Completely untrue."

"Right. What was that about me being gorgeous? Flawless, even?"

"Shut up." Beca countered weakly. Kommissar smirked, pressing their foreheads together.

"Or what?"

She knew she should have kissed her then, her lungs burning and her head entirely foggy, (not just because of the tequila, she was sure) but she felt far too petrified to make any hint of a movement. What was it about this girl that turned her into such a babbling idiot? Kommissar's smirk widened.

"Fine. If you won't do it, then I will." Without warning, her hand moved from the small of Beca's back to cup her cheek, tilting her face up until their lips met. Beca's arms looped around Kommissar's neck of their own volition as she savoured the surprising tenderness of the kiss. They parted after a moment that passed far too quick, the tiny brunette's eyes hooded as she attempted to search for something to say. She felt her mouth gape open slightly. The blonde spoke again. "Something you want to tell me?"

Beca attempted to ignore Kommissar's hands slipping underneath her shirt, exploring up to the edge of her bra. _Wow_ , she thought. _Her palms really_ are _soft_. Realizing she still hadn't responded, she sputtered for a moment, resolving to say the first thing that came to her mind.

"You taste like cotton candy and creamsicles." Oh, God.

Kommissar gave an exhale of laughter. "You need to work on your composure around me, little maus."

She leaned forward again, and Beca resolved to not even talk at all— not for the next few minutes, at least.


End file.
